


wake up. wake up.

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Let's Hang Out Sometime, Unreliable Narrator(s), Waking up Restrained, Whump, Whumptober 2020, it went from whump to a mystery fic lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Fives wakes up restrained.What happens next could kill someone.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179380
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	wake up. wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> it started as whump how did it become a mystery lol. It's not quite whumpy yet, but hopefully at the end it'll achieve it.

His head hurts.

That’s the first thing that registers in his mind - it hurts so much that it feels like it’s weighing on his eyelids and keeping them closed.

He tries to bring a limb to rub his eyes, but finds himself blocked from doing so. Blearily, Fives cracks open his eyes to find himself staring at a wall with something blurry in front of it.

And then everything comes back to him.

Commander Tano. The mission. The out-of-syncness of the two - this was right after Lola Sayu and the GAR decided the best way to distract Fives from his grief was to send him on a mission with his Commander. 

And then they were captured because they forgot that one was not Echo and the other was not Rex. 

He’s more conscious now, feeling his armor completely stripped off of him, the blacks barely keeping the cold metal table he’s on making him shiver. He can hear someone struggling, and he wills himself to fully open his eyes, blinking wildly to focus on who was in his cell.

Oh, the trainers would be disappointed in him for not scoping out the room as soon as he awoke, but the torture he endured scrambled his brain to the point where he could barely tell which way was up or down.

“Fives…” Ahsoka says, held back by two MagnaGuards as his vision and head clears enough, “I’m sorry…”

“You’ve already said sorry,” Fives croaks out - two, or was it three days of torture would do that to the voice, “Don’t beat yourself up, Commander.”

“Not for that,” she says, and Fives raises a brow. His memory’s hazy, but he could swear that they started to torture him to extract information out of her - but he knew that Ahsoka would never forgive herself if she told them secrets that would endanger the entire GAR just to save his life.

“I’m prepared to die, if that’s what you’re trying to apologize for,” he says quietly, already strained from speaking. 

“That’s not it,” she says, “There’s no way out of here.”

“That doesn’t sound like Commander Tano to me,” he practically whispers, knowing that her montrals would be able to pick it up as he closes his eyes, “The Commander Tano I know would - “

“Fives, don’t make it worse,” she says, and he opens one eye to look at her.

“How can our situation - “ he starts to say, but is interrupted by the door opening behind him.

“Time’s up to say good-bye, little Jedi,” Fives hears someone say, and before he can process what was happening, he can feel something or someone remove the straps holding him down. As soon as he’s released, his ARC instincts kick in, and he lunges almost blindly at the nearest droid before he hears a lightsaber ignite and feels the pain of something stabbing him in the back and through the heart. As he collapses to the ground, he’s dimly aware of Ahsoka shaking off the MagnaGuards restraining her and coming to his side. He shakily tries to sit up, but his strength gives out and he slumps down, letting his life leave him. He can’t say anything, can’t even turn his head to reassure his vod’ika as he dimly hears her apologies and pleas for him to live. All he could do was to close his eyes and try not to feel the pain as everything went dark.

* * *

He wakes up with eyes wide open.

“Come,” a voice says, “Come on, vod’ika. I’ve found a way out.” He lifts his arm, and finds himself unrestrained. 

He doesn’t question anything - why he’s here, or who this is. All he knows is that he can trust the voice, and the voice eases him off the table he woke up on. They easily navigate their way out of the quiet and dark facility, and the next thing he’s fully aware of, the voice brings him several things and insists for him to put it on. He puts it on as they walk, and memories slowly start to come back to him.

He’s ARC trooper Fives of the Grand Army of the Republic, and the voice belonged to his Commander. That much he knows, for now. He feels like his memories have been dammed up, and the armor became the catalyst to destroying the dam and flooding his mind with memories.

And among those memories, the most recent one comes up. Who knows how long they’ve been imprisoned, they’re finally breaking out, and Fives didn’t particularly care about whether or not he could remember anything or not. All he knew was that he wanted to trail close to the Commander.

Neither of them speak as they steal a shuttle and manage to fly out of base without anyone suspecting a thing (he doesn’t want to jinx it). As passing stars in hyperspace mesmerize him, he doesn’t see Commander Tano contacting someone, but he hears someone he didn’t recognize. 

A part of him wanted to question who it was, but another part of him told him not to investigate, so he keeps his gaze on the passing stars.

Good soldiers do not question such things, especially not with the feeling of something squeezing his heart. He gasps as the squeeze suddenly tightens, and he thrashes out of his chair, and Commander Tano is yelling at the hologram. Eventually, she stops, and the squeeze he felt left his chest. He gasps, clawing his way up the chair, waving away her attempts to help him up.

He doesn’t talk about it - good soldiers don’t complain - and when they land, he silently follows her out of the shuttle to reunite with the General and Captain.

“Are you alright?” General Skywalker asks Commander Tano, while Rex does the same.

“I’m fine,” they both answer at the same time, and the General and Captain glance to each other, worry dancing across their faces.

“Are you sure?” General Skywalker asks.

“We’re fine,” Commander Tano says, “Don’t worry about us.”

“If you say so,” he says, “We’ve been worried - “

“I told you, don’t worry,” Commander Tano says, and with that, she stalks past Anakin without a second glance. Fives follows closely, and when either one of them tries to speak or move towards them, Commander Tano merely glances back to glare at them. He follows her out of the hanger, and she turns to him after checking that the hallways were empty.

“You can leave me, for now,” she says, “You don’t need to follow me everywhere.” Fives doesn’t say anything, so she leaves him standing in the hall.

What now?

**Author's Note:**

> it turned into a multichapter fic :'''D


End file.
